Boanthropy
by Amandaaaaaaaa
Summary: Nathaniel is officially a hunter. A bounty hunter, that hunts for people. (m/m fic)


**Author's Note: I was working on this for two days straight. Seriously, my hands hurt. For my girly AshleyMCL. **

* * *

Nathaniel was officially a hunter.

A bounty hunter, to be specific. It was the job he was training for since forever.

It was a job his father wanted him to get, and Nathaniel thought it felt great to make his father proud.

Since his father was an ungrateful bastard, that was hard.

Nathaniel got his set of bows and arrows, and an outfit he wasn't fully comfortable with.

That last thing he needed to get was his target.

His boss, an old woman with grey hair and an unbelievably frightening frown, handed him an envelope.

He stepped out into the crisp air and opened the envelope.

There was a file with a name and picture of a male with red hair and familiar a smirk.

Nathaniel furrowed his eyebrows, searching his mind for a person who looked like this.

His mind was completely blank. There wasn't anyone he knew who went by the name of 'Castiel' except the disgusting murderer that haunted the bloody streets with his gun.

* * *

That day, Nathaniel confidently walked down the street into his small, dull looking house. He was thinking about how proud his father would be.

He opened the door wide opened, his grin as big as his excitement.

His father was standing beside the door, looking completely mad like he always did.

"So?" His father stood in a straight position, holding a rolled up newspaper.

Nathaniel was quiet, attacking his father mentally. The disgust in his eyes were enough to make him quiet forever.

His father sneered and slapped the side of his head hard enough to break an egg with the newspaper. His mother was standing in the background, stirring a cup of tea and staring at the scene.

Nathaniel black out before anything else happened.

Yup. Nathaniel definitely wanted to be a bounty hunter. A day, week, month, year, decade without his horrible family was simply the life he wanted to have.

* * *

Nathaniel wasn't intuitive. He learned everything top to bottom; and was prepared.

He was supposed to leave that very night, when the sky was almost dark.

Of course, he had some backup. This was an important mission, and if they lose one, they need to keep going.

Nathaniel sat in the train with the rest of the team. A brunette male who looked like he was born to be a hunter, a female with purple tresses that Nathaniel thought would be goner, and a boy with bright hair with clothes that expressed himself.

Nathaniel honestly thought he would be the one who would catch the murderer.

The train ride was arid and quiet. Nathaniel worked on a 'plan' for when he was the last man standing. The murderer was smart, but obviously not smarter than him. Nathaniel had more tricks up his sleeve that he usually wanted to use for his father.

* * *

The train stopped at the exact forest that was listed on the murderers file. The murderer was here, and must be watching.

The forest smelled oddly like brewing coffee and dirt that made him nauseous. He sat under a tree that gave nothing but a shadow.

The rest of the team sat next to him, even the one with bright hair that Nathaniel thought was full of serious oddity.

There was a sudden shudder and chill that made Nathaniel suspicious.

The bushes whispered to each other when the wind blew.

Wait.

There was no wind.

His team mates definitely something was wrong, and quickly got the drift that the murderer was watching.

The girl with the purple hair started to whimper and the brunette male started to fidget a lot.

The boy with the bright hair was looking around, watching for the murderer.

But Nathaniel, Nathaniel knew that this was the time to prove that he was better than he already was.

Nathaniel got up, away from the backups, and walked deep into the forest.

* * *

Nathaniel was mundane. As ordinary as ever. And though this might not be a normal job, it was for him.

He wanted to be different. To actually do something that was worth more than grades or certificates.

Maybe more than a medal was what he wanted.

And now, there he was, walking insensibly into a forest where he can lose his life.

He was being very cautious to not fall into any traps. Every once in a while a breeze would want him to go back.

But he couldn't.

Not just yet.

The stars were now out, and the forest trees were not moving at all.

It was very enervating, walking and walking and walking 'til you would drop and fall into a deep sleep.

But he couldn't drop out now.

But he needed to.

He went under a tree and laid there uncomfortably.

Nathaniel's heavy eyelids closed automatically.

* * *

Nathaniel moved around even more uncomfortably as if he was on someone's lap. He opened his eyes, seeing someone he didn't except to see.

The murderer.

He had a smirk on his lips, his ripped sleeves and red hair swaying in the same manner.

Nathaniel pushed himself out of the murderers grasp, and crawled to the front door.

The murderer grabbed him by the collar and turned Nathaniel to face him, looking directly in his eyes.

"I know you," said the murderer, a.k.a 'Castiel'.

Nathaniel pushed him away and furrowed his eyebrows.

No. No. No. No, he didn't know the murderer. Did he? Please make it a mistake.

_Shoot me now. _Nathaniel thought.

"Why aren't you going to kill me?" Nathaniel's voice sounded crackly, like he would scream any minute.

Castiel let go, but stayed beside the door so Nathaniel wouldn't escape.

He shrugged, and pressed his back against the door. Nathaniel watched him, waiting for an answer.

"..Because I don't want to?" Castiel spat, rolling his eyes.

To Nathaniel, that wasn't an exclamation. Not even close.

Honestly, Nathaniel rather be with his family right now.

* * *

It's been a few hours living in the shed that Castiel called a home, and he didn't really have the heart to ask him for something to eat.

What did Castiel even have to eat? He probably eats all his victims.

To his surprise, Castiel threw him a canned bottle of beer. Nathaniel wasn't familiar with beer, only tasted it once by accident.

He ended up puking.

Castiel was watching him, waiting for him to take a sip.

Honestly, Nathaniel thought Castiel was a big jerk. He was rude, and Nathaniel noticed that side of him the first hour he arrived.

Nathaniel broke open the cap and slowly took a sip.

He was immediately hit with the horrible taste, then the even worse after taste.

He was feeling like he was in a daze.

Obviously.

Nathaniel didn't like it, but kept on drinking it. Every time he stopped, Castiel would glare at him.

Next thing you know, they were both on top of each other, lips attached.

Yes, Nathaniel definitely hated beer.

* * *

Nathaniel was learning a lot about Castiel.

He knew that the first person he killed was a familiar girl that went by the name of Deborah.

He had a friend with the name of Lysander, that he still held contact with.

Castiel and Nathaniel weren't exactly close, since they fought usually any moment. Especially when it had to do with Nathaniel, and he only.

There was a knock on the shed door, and Castiel rose to open it.

Behind the door was Melody, the girl he trained with at the training camps. She was serious, studious, and smart. Nathaniel didn't enjoy her company.

Right when he saw her, he quickly hid. If she found out he was with the worst murderer of the century, they will kill him, too.

She was saying something like, 'do you know where Nathaniel is? If you don't, I will kill you either way'. Then Nathaniel heard a loud crack and a thud. The door slammed closed and Castiel came over next to him, cracking his knuckles with a smirk that spoke louder than words.

Nathaniel didn't ask why. It was pretty obvious what had happened.

* * *

Nathaniel didn't really think they would've gotten caught.

Someone, of course not Melody, has told Castiel's hiding place to the team.

The team has told it to the boss, and now there were around 50 police officers around the tiny shed.

They were trying to smash the door open. One, two, three.

The door was knocked down, Castiel still asleep.

Nathaniel was poking him constantly, trying to wake him up.

His eyes opened, and he smiled at Nathaniel.

_Is he deaf? _Nathaniel thought.

No. Castiel saw them. He was just ignoring them.

But how? How can someone ignore something that is clearly happening, happening right in front of their own eyes?

Castiel leaned in and kissed him, a kiss that actually meant something.

The officers were dragging Castiel out the door.

And, just a flash, Nathaniel saw it.

Yes. Yes, he knew Castiel.

Castiel, the idiot guy from his high school. The guy that drove him crazy, crazier than Amber and buying new shoes to add to her collection.

And as minutes went by, the officers were asking him a million questions.

Did he steal you? Try to kill you? Does he love you?

The last question got Nathaniel thinking.

Does he?

Nathaniel was now in a car, in the backseat.

They were driving up to the court where they say Castiel's and, you guessed it, Nathaniel's punishment.

When the door opened to the courtroom, in the crowd was Nathaniel's parents.

For the first time ever, Nathaniel saw his father have worry in his eyes.

The judge was now talking words that meant nothing at the moment.

He will be in jail for 10 years, for Nathaniel.

Castiel will have a death penalty.

Nathaniel was staring at Castiel.

Castiel looked like he didn't care, as if he was waiting for this forever.

The hanging was today. Nathaniel didn't want to watch it, it made him think too much.

He didn't want to think.

But the judge thought this would be a good way to handle there punishment.

But, no.

Nathaniel didn't do anything.

Yes, yes he did.

He lived with a murderer for months.

Killed a few people to fit in.

So, yes. Nathaniel did do something.

Everything was crap. His father was there, looking unamused again.

Castiel's parents were there.

Lysander, Castiel's friend, was there.

Everyone was there.

Just to watch someone die.

The cruelty in our society made Nathaniel sick.

Castiel did a lot of things.

Many, many things.

And one of them, Nathaniel thought, was letting him stay.

The comfort from someone you hate so much was completely confusing.


End file.
